LOTM: String Theory S4 P5/Transcript
(Miles, Uraraka and Zulu are seen in the back of Jefferson's car as they drive in silence) Zulu: Soooo...How's everyone's day? Jefferson: Oh I'm doing just fine Zulu. Zulu: Great, same. Jefferson: I heard about you kids taking out those robbers. Uraraka: Oh that? That was nothing. Jefferson: You didn't make it seem like nothing. Zulu: They did ask for it. Jefferson: I assumed as much. Uraraka: Where are you taking us anyway? Jefferson: Well, I figured you kids were hungry. Zulu: I mean I did eat all of my trail mix earlier. Still I'm always up for a meal. Jefferson: From what I heard about you and your family, you guys sounds like your always hungry. Zulu: Ah well you know. (Miles is seen looking out the window) Zulu: Miles, you okay? Miles: Yeah. Just thinking is all. (Zulu's head then pops out of Miles' chest) Zulu #2: You don't sound fine. Miles: AH! (Zulu's clone separates and rejoins Zulu's body) Uraraka: You are really quiet Miles. Zulu: I felt a lot of conflict in his mind. Miles: I'm fine guys. Jefferson: Miles... Miles: It's fine dad. Jefferson: Just wanted to say...You did good out there. (Miles looks over at his dad and back out the window) Miles: We almost there yet? Jefferson: Yes Miles. Zulu: Should be there right about... (The four are suddenly seen in a diner) Zulu: Now. Miles: Wait, what? Jefferson: So, how are you kids doing? Uraraka: Fine. Miles: Wait, but weren't we just-? Zulu: What Miles? Miles: Never mind. Jefferson: So Miles...About your little Spider-Man gig. Miles: Dad I swear I was gonna tell you. Jefferson: You don't need to explain it Miles. I just wanted to say how proud I was. Miles: What was that? Jefferson: You heard me. Uraraka: But, I thought you hated Spider-Man. Jefferson: I never hated Spider-Man, I hated his message. Zulu: Message? Jefferson: I only saw him as a masked assailant. A bounty hunter if you will. But after everything I've seen you do and even finding out who you were, it opened my eyes. (Miles is silent) Jefferson: And I know that Peter would've been proud of you. Miles: Yeah...I guess so. (Miles removes his mask and puts it down on the table) Miles: He's the reason I did all this. Uraraka: We know Miles. Miles: I know I won't be able to fill the void he left in us. Jefferson: You're still doing great Miles. Miles: For now. Zulu: Sooooo... Uraraka: Awkward huh? Zulu: Yes. Jefferson: Well, I should be returning to my shift then. Miles: Got it. Jefferson: You kids should probably head home. Uraraka: We will. Thanks Jeff. Jefferson: Hm, well have fun out there. (Jefferson leaves as the three sit alone) Miles: So, what now? Uraraka: I don't know. I'm pretty bored right now. Zulu: I think I have an idea of what we can do. Miles: What is it? Zulu: You two ever play Hunter vs. Hunted? (The two stare stunned) Uraraka: Are you serious? Zulu: We've been thinking of playing it with more than just Mina. Miles: Are you saying like everyone against you and your family? Zulu: Yes. Uraraka: I mean, it sounds fun. Miles: I just don't want Charlie shifting on me. Zulu: Trust me, he's the only one you'll have to worry about with that. Miles: Well, when do we start? Zulu: Let's head home. We'll figure it out then. (The three leave as they head back home. It then cuts to the other Defenders outside of the warehouse messing around as Alex and Jack look out toward the city) Alex: Where are they? Jack: They should be here any minute now. Alex: It's been four hours. Wonder if they ran into anymore Targhuls. Jack: God I hope not. Alex: I've had enough of that stuff for awhile. (The two notice Miles and the others heading over the hill) Jack: Speak of the devil. Zulu: Yo! Alex: How'd it go Zulu? Zulu: We beat a bunch of criminals to hell! Miles: I taught him how to web swing as well! Jack: Awesome man! Uraraka: Miles finally talked to his dad. Alex: Really? What did he say? Miles: He doesn't hate me, so that's good. Jack: Well, what do you guys need now? Zulu: I was wondering if you guys wanted to join in on some Hunter versus Hunted. (Charlie pops his head out of the lake) Charlie: Did someone say Hunter versus Hunted? Zulu: You heard me bro! (The other Targhul emerge from the lake excitedly) Pearl: Count me in! Charlie: Same here! Foxtrot: I'll join in too. Alex: Wait you mean that game that Omega ended up shifting on Mina after she was caught?? Nooooo thank you! Uraraka: Ah come on Alex, me and Miles are gonna give it a try. Jack: I'm not gonna play either (Mina and Omega step out) Mina: Oh come on guys! I need some teammates! There's no way I beat Omega and the kids on my own! (Erin and a couple of others step out) Erin: What's going on? Zulu: I want us to play Hunter versus Hunted, with you guys against us! Pearl: Yeah its gonna be awesome! Erin: You mean that game Mina and Omega play? Hmm... Eh why not? Alex: Erin!? Erin: Hey there's nothing else to. So what do you say guys? Jack: Fine. I'm not gonna enjoy it. Alex: I guess it's something to do. I'll do it. Zulu: Awesome, meet us in the forest then! Come on guys! Omega: Hey wait for me guys! (Omega and the four kids run off toward the forest) Alex: I'm not getting out of this alive aren't I? Jack: Neither of us are. Mina: Aw come on guys, it'll be fine! Alex: You sure? Miles: Zulu's the only one you really gotta worry about man! Alex: I guess. Miles: Now come on man! (The group heads out to the forest where the kids are already in hiding) Erin: Well, so much for explaining the rules. Mina: Oh it's simple. We just need to take out Omega and his kids before they take us out. Miles: They make that job seem easy. Mina: Trust me, they do. Erin: Well I say we should split up. Jack: You sure that's a good idea? Erin: If you'll come with me. Jack: You know I will. Alex: Well then, let's go. (The group splits up. Alex, Miles and Uraraka head off in one direction, Jack, Erin and Mina is another. Above them in the trees, the Targhul are seen stalking from the leaves.) Zulu: Alright, split up guys. Pearl: Got it. Come on Foxtrot. Foxtrot: Okay. (Foxtrot and Pearl head after Alex's group as Zulu and Charlie head after Jack's group. Zulu and Charlie are then seen above the group as they plan) Zulu: Alright, I got a plan. Charlie: Lay it on me. Zulu: I need you to take Erin out of commission while I take out the other two. Charlie: How should I do it? Zulu: Plant a clone. Charlie: Got it. (A small clone splits off of Charlie and crawls down to the group. It then crawls up Erin's leg and attaches to her body without her knowing as they walk forward) Zulu: Alright, let's go. (The two jump down in front of the group hissing) Erin: Well there they are! Zulu: What's up? Charlie: We're ready to win again! Jack: You kids really think you're gonna win? Mina: Come on guys, you're outnumbered. Zulu: You sure about that? Charlie. Charlie: You got it bro. Sorry about this Erin. Erin: Huh? Charlie: Enjoy this little shift in perspective. Erin: Huh? Mina: Oh no. Charlie don't! Charlie: Don't do what? This? (Charlie snaps his fingers as Erin falls to the ground laughing) Jack: Oh you little-! Mina: Erin! Erin: HE'S EATING MY STOMACH!! HAHAHA! Jack: Hey stop it man! Zulu: Anyway, time for part two. Charlie, run off. Charlie: You got it bro! (Charlie runs off as Zulu glares at Jack and Mina) Jack: You're not running either? Zulu: No man, I came here to fight. Mina: Huh? Zulu: You heard me, come on. Jack: You wanna fight now? Like two on one? Zulu: Yeah come on man. I can handle it. Jack: Are you sure? Zulu: Dude I just said I can handle it. Now come on! Mina: If you're sure Zulu. Zulu: Dad's not gonna get mad Mina, don't worry. Jack: Well then, let's see what you got kid. (The three prepare to fight. It then cuts to Alex's group as they walk through the woods) Alex: It's strangely quiet out here. Miles: Yeah, strange. (Foxtrot is seen approaching the group from behind invisible) Alex: You think the others are doing alright? Uraraka: Maybe. Who knows what they're up against. (Suddenly, Mina comes running toward the group) Mina: Oh there you guys are! Alex: Mina? Miles: What are you doing here? Mina: I came to check on you guys. We haven't seen anything yet, have you? Miles: No we haven't, we- (Miles notices Mina's teeth appearing more sharp) Miles: Alex...The teeth. Alex: Yeah I see it. Mina: What did you say? Uraraka: Mina, what's up with your teeth? Mina: Uhhhhh....I don't know what you're talking about. (Miles is seen scanning Mina's body, noticing that there's barely any body heat coming from her) Miles: Pearl... (Pearl transforms back into herself) Pearl: Dang, I forgot about that! Alex: Let me guess, your dad's with you? Foxtrot: Actually... (Foxtrot appears next to Pearl) Foxtrot: It's just me. Uraraka: Well, where's your dad? Pearl: No clue. Foxtrot: We haven't seen him since we entered this place. Miles: He's probably still stalking. Alex: He's not very big you know. (Omega is seen above them watching on) Miles: Well, now that they're here shouldn't we- Uraraka: Ow! Alex: Huh? (Miles and Alex look over at Uraraka who is seen rubbing her neck) Miles; What's wrong? Uraraka: Something just hit me. (Slime is seen phasing into her costume as Omega is seen missing) Alex: Hit you? Miles: Something must've fell from the trees. (The group looks up before Uraraka stumbles back holding her side as a lump is seen pulsating underneath) Miles: Whoa, you okay? Uraraka: Something's moving! Foxtrot: There he is. Alex: Omega! (Miles and Alex run up before the lump vanishes) Miles: Damn, he's gone! (Suddenly, Omega jumps from Uraraka's stomach and latches onto Alex's face before crawling under his shirt) Miles: Son of a- Pearl: Foxtrot, now's our chance! Foxtrot: Okay. (Pearl jumps forward and pounces Uraraka as she attacks. Foxtrot then does the same to Miles as he runs to help Alex) Omega: *voice* Well well Alex, looks like we've found ourselves in this situation again. Alex: Come on man, not again! Omega: *voice* Oh don't worry, I've got plans for you. Alex: Just get off of me! (Alex punches his stomach where Omega lies before he feels Omega shift in response, causing him to recoil) Omega: *voice* Nice try. Alex: You do not make these fights easy for me. Omega: *voice* That's the point. You and your sister share the same weakness, and I'm going to exploit it. Alex: I hate you sometimes Omega. Omega: *voice* I know. (Miles is seen struggling against Foxtrot before he gets his leg free and kicks him away, knocking him hard into a tree) Miles: Nice try! Pearl: Foxtrot! (Miles pulls Pearl free and pushes her away from Uraraka. She then looks over at Foxtrot who is seen slowly standing up in pain) Miles: Oh boy. Pearl: Hold on Foxtrot! (Miles and Pearl run over to help Foxtrot up as he is heard silently crying to himself) Miles: Foxtrot, I am so sorry. Pearl: You are way too rough with him Miles! Miles: I'm sorry. Foxtrot: My back hurts... Miles: It's okay. Come on, let's go see your dad. (Alex walks over as Omega pops his head out of Alex's shoulder) Foxtrot: Daddy...? Omega: It's okay Foxtrot. Foxtrot: I'm sorry that I can't be like you guys. Alex: Huh? Foxtrot: I'm not hero material. I'm just a fragile little wimp. Omega: Foxtrot, don't say stuff like that. Miles: You are a hero. You just need time to adjust. Foxtrot: Easy for you to say. Alex: Foxtrot, you can't let that get to you. We know that you'll grow into the hero this world really needs. Pearl: You just need to adjust to everything first. Foxtrot: You think so? Omega: We know so. (Foxtrot stands up) Foxtrot: *sigh* Okay then. I'll do it. Alex: That's the spirit. Miles: Now come on, where were we? Uraraka: I don't know. Omega: I do. (Omega phases back into Alex) Alex: Yo yo yo, no way! Miles: Oh crap! Pearl: Shall we Foxtrot? Foxtrot: It would be my pleasure. (Foxtrot pounces Miles and attacks him as Pearl goes and pounces Uraraka) Omega: *voice* Well, at least one good thing came from this. Alex: I HAHAHATE YOU OMEGA!! Omega: *voice* No you don't. (The scene zooms out as Omega's team wins another fight. For now, the same can't be said for Zulu and Charlie) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts